


If You're So Desperate

by Anonymous



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: For some reason this is gonna be smut, Multi, also someone stop Wonsik from having purple hair and glasses I almost died, anyway here's one of my kinks displayed in public, there will be more relationships and more characters appearing in this series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Someone stop this man before I die----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The affair between a professor and his student, where will things go too far ? What limits will be broken ?





	1. What Do I Do

**Author's Note:**

> Let's set up the mood for the fic....  
> As for the names, I went with Nicole bc I miss Kara everyday and I miss them too much  
> For professor Kim, he is teaching economics and he has purple hair, I strong recommend you don't go searching for his photos during this current comeback, it might cause some emotional damage.

“Applied Economics class” Nicole thought while reading her schedule, her first math class in years and she had wanted to quit her major right on the spot, not to mention how many credits this one class seemed to have, if she didn’t pass she would have to repeat next year and go through the same suffering again. It was only her first semester, she had grown to love two of the classes thanks to the lecture being interesting and the professors giving an actual damn while the rest was, like her roommate said: “Fake it till you make it”.

However nothing was preparing her for applied economics on a Thursday morning. “Let’s face it, three and a half hours in an auditorium, listening to some guy rambling and writing formulas all over the board that don’t make sense isn’t exactly what I sign up for” Nicole bit her lip, her thoughts were causing her to feel a tiny pressure on her lower abdomen and she swallowed hard. Nicole had made her way to floor 3 (the last floor) on the science building, surprisingly there was barely anyone there as if the floor was actually abandoned. “Okay, room 22, room 23, room 24! Here it is!” Nicole shoved her schedule into one of her pockets and opened the door to find a nice sized auditorium half empty, all the seats with the view directed to the stage where the boards and a desk happened to be.

Some of her classmates were already establishing themselves, preferably in the back rows so they could catch some more sleep easily, Nicole made her way down the corridor between the rows till she found a good spot in the middle of the rows close to the right side of the auditorium, she could see and hear everything and still be able to pass unnoticed. Settling down her small backpack and her books, she took out her phone to see if her roommate had sent her anything about what was gonna be for lunch and Nicole was a bit anxious to know what her friend, who on the first day when they met told her she could only cook processed ramen and popcorn, serving them both.

“Trust me, you’re gonna need a power house meal after three hours of absolute despair” Nicole smiled on seeing her friend’s message, Tiffany had chosen another major so they didn’t had classes together, Nicole had met her when she was getting desperate to find someone to share the apartment and pay the bills since she had kicked out the last roommate after finding the girl sleeping the with boyfriend of the landlady and Tiffany didn’t want to take any chances with getting more to pay or even to lose her home, she had posted ads everywhere with several different candidates coming until Nicole had gone to see if the room was still vacant. Thankfully they had taken a like to each other and soon Tiffany’s problem had been resolved.

The auditorium soon began to fill (though never to its full capacity) with several girls still scratching their eyes as they put down their coffees and guys stretching (Nicole didn’t know that the sound of joints cracking was gonna be something she would hear every Thursday morning) as they put their heads on top of the wooden plates to still sleep some more, Nicole had began to take out her notebook and pen to start doodle and stayed like this for a couple more minutes that allowed her to distract herself from reality. A door slam brought her back to it and all the other in the atrium, the professor had arrived.

The pen dropped from her hand, onto her notebook as Nicole gasped at the sight before her. A tall man with a deep shade of purple in his hair, round clear glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose while he walked to the desk holding his phone and his, most likely, self written books for his course. He had both of his ears pierced however one of them had a longer earring which got Nicole to wonder if he was pierced anywhere else in his body but she quickly shook her head to make that thought disappear before she would dwell on it. “He is dressed casual but he looks like a student of this course rather than a teacher” A thought cross her as she examined him, wearing a pair of black jeans with a black jacket over a white shirt. “An unbuttoned white shirt” Nicole took notice of that detail very quickly.

The other students also observed him with many of them chitchatting among each other. “Surely this can’t be our economics professor right ?” Nicole thought, it was bad enough she had to take math but to throw in a handsome man to teach her? That would be too cruel but fate wanted that way. The man had put down all of his belongings on the table and lifted his head to examine the auditorium, scanning his eyes from one corner to the other, from one row to the next and finally it landed for brief seconds on Nicole. She felt a surge of redness appearing on her cheeks as she saw him look at her but she quickly took up her pen to focus on her notebook, trying to not look at all interested.

He cleared his throat and everyone turned their heads to pay attention to him, “I’m sure you’re all here for Applied Economics, am I correct?” His deep voice seemed to reach all the way of the auditorium and Nicole felt a shiver down her spine on hearing him. “I’m professor Kim and I will be teaching this course for this semester” He pushed his glasses from the bridge of his nose and looked around the room. “I think it would be best to start off with a warning: my class won’t be easy neither will I be merciful with the grade so I suggest whoever doesn’t feel up to work hard to leave this auditorium and to quit this course” His warning lingered in the air and some people stood up with their things and left.

“We got rid of some but I believe others will quit half way through the course” He smirked and turn to one of the boards with a marker and started writing something. “These are the hours where you can come and see me to discuss your grade and projects in this office and since there is nothing more to say, I bid you the rest of a good day” Groans were heard everywhere but professor Kim was smiling. Nicole picked up her things, pushed them back into her backpack and made way to get closer to the door so she could leave but an impulse got hold of her and gave her some courage to approach him.

“Uh… Excuse me, professor Kim?” Nicole put a strand of her hair tucked behind her ear while the man looked up to her. “Yes… Miss?” His deep voice gave her another chill down her spine and she watched as her professor rose from his chair, giving her a glimpse of a tattoo on his chest thanks to the unbuttoned white shirt. “Good lord…” Nicole’s eyes fixated themselves on that part of his chest but she quickly rose her eyes as well. “Nicole sir, I just wanted to know if…” Her words were cut short by his staring, Nicole felt the heat coming to her cheeks again while his eyes looked at her through those glasses. “If you really need to pass this course? You do otherwise you will be stuck doing this again next year” He crossed his arms across his chest and Nicole tried to smile as she nodded her head, she made way to leave the room.

All the while, professor Kim had his glasses all the way down the bridge of his nose and a smirk on his face as he watched her leave the auditorium.


	2. Depend on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain memory not leaving you alone sure sounds a bit too much for someone to handle while life makes you meet other people either too close or by a safe distance.  
> All when you're walking right into a trap,  
> Can you find a way out before it's too late?

Outside of the building, Nicole took out her phone from the mess that was inside of her backpack and quickly dialed up Tiffany’s number, her heart pounding on her chest as she walked through the campus without looking up from her phone. “Heiiiii it’s Tiffany, as of right now I can’t reach the phone, drop your message and I’ll ask the DJ to put it back on, bye!” Tiffany’s cheerful voice got Nicole to groan and not to realize she was about to clash against someone. Her phone went straight to the ground, a few meters away from her as Nicole fell right on top of her backpack with several papers flying in the air and falling on her and the guy that was across her lying on his ass.

“Hey watch where you’re going!” Nicole got on one knee to push her back up, not even helping the guy that was gradually getting back up too, instead started to look around for her phone that was “conveniently” too close to the stranger and to make matters worse, Nicole wasn’t quick enough to catch it as it was grabbed by the guy. “Give me that!” Nicole let out a warning, pointing at the phone in his hand but the guy had a devious smile on his face. “Help me gather all of these papers and I’ll give it back” The guy held the phone way up high for her to reach allowing her to see him better for the first time.

“He looks like a kid… a tall ass kid” Nicole thought, the guy was obviously a lot taller than her but had this really incredible young face as if was at least 8 years younger than her and in high school instead of college. “Take a picture, it will last longer” His words broke her concentration to bring in the feeling of annoyance, oh he is sassy and he is about to get his ass kicked if he doesn’t shut up.

“Please, I don’t take photos of guys who look like they still go to high school, I’m not a creepy lady” The guy rolled his eyes on hearing her, with Nicole’s phone in her hand. “Guess I have a new phone then” The guy smirked with an almost evil like expression on his face and Nicole was about to connect her own fist to that particular expression but her good judgement got in the way.

Nicole got back down, starting to gather pieces of paper, grumbling to herself that she should kick his ass and not care about campus security but to her surprise she saw the guy putting her phone on his pocket and start to pick up the papers as well. “What are you doing?” Nicole asked him only to him to look up to her face, “What? Did you expect me not to pick up my own stuff? Do you honestly think I would let you read my personal affairs?” Nicole rolled her eyes at the young man’s tone but continued to grab pieces of paper, glancing a few times to what was written on it. Sketches, names thrown everywhere, lines that were too rubbish to make a figure, “An artist?” Nicole thought as she gazed at one paper in her hand.

A figure of a man, wearing a intrinsic military uniform, medals and stripes outlined on the design, a star pendulum hanging from the neck replacing the tie, an epaulette on the left shoulder while the aiguillette on the right side connecting to its shoulder showing there is still doubt to what ornament to use or what rank the figure is meant to show. A hand snaps the drawing out of Nicole’s hand and she looks up to see the guy stuffing it back onto his folder.

“Curiosity killed the cat you know?” He said and Nicole resisted her urge to fight the guy one more time for the past 5 minutes. “Satisfaction brought it back” Nicole smirked on seeing the guy scoff at her reply and extended a hand to his front. “I would like to have my phone back” With a fake smile on, Nicole watched the guy take her phone out of his pocket and giving it to her.

The guy quickly got out of the way, taking one good look of her before disappearing from Nicole’s sight causing her to sigh until a certain ringtone claimed her attention. “Hey! Sorry I couldn’t answer, I was busyyy” Tiffany’s sounds happy, something good happened. “I thought you were in Economics class? Did you skip it?” Nicole heard a tiny hint of worry in her friend’s voice, got her to cheer up from the encounter she had with that too young looking to be in college guy.

“Nah, he let us out after 30 minutes passed and now I’m out here with nothing to do for the next 3 hours” Nicole hears commotion on the other side of the line as if Tiffany just knocked down a shelf onto the ground or something. “Oh shit….. this is gonna be tough to clean up…. hey do you mind dropping by the arts building? You could help me with a few things and then we could grab something to eat?” Nicole rolled her eyes but couldn’t resist her friend.

Making her way to Tiffany’s atelier (that she shared with 3 other people, Nicole was told by Tiffany everyone had their own schedule and it was hard to get together sometimes), Nicole’s mind wandered back to the class and the image of professor Kim looking at her through those glasses emerging in her mind making her heart race again. Shaking her head, Nicole found herself close to the arts building while pushing the memory of her professor to a corner of her brain. The arts building joined the science building as the oldest ones in campus, both still had the antique 19th century structure that the school was often proud to showcase whenever someone of importance came down to see the campus.

Pushing the door to open, the hallway was filled with several different drawings and carvings, the walls seemed to be an entire universe filled with different styles of various artists, Nicole recognized Tiffany’s own work and was happy to see her friend got almost a full panel to showcase her talent. Making way to the upper levels where the ateliers were housed, Nicole walked down the corridor to go to the center level where the spiral staircases on each side would lead you to distinct parts of the building. Taking the left one, she soon found herself in the marble statues floor where silence reigns.

Most of them were from the 15th and 16th century, the most recent ones had to come from the 18th century. “I remember studying art history in high school but seeing this in person is a whole different level” A thought came to her mind as she observed the marble figures and its preciseness that made them so ethereal yet so realistic at the same time.

Nicole stopped close to one, a general with a sword at its side and its mantle on his back, the expression on the statue was carved so delicately yet it seemed alive. Coming closer to inspect, she soon looked down to see a picture next to the name plaque, the head of the arts department shaking hands with the one who donated the statue, no other than professor Kim.

“He donated a statue? To the arts department? A real original 16th century statue?” Nicole couldn’t wrap her head around how much her Economics professor could make to possibly have such a thing in his possession but soon her attention was caught by the picture. Professor Kim was wearing a deep navy blue color suit, a golden watch on his wrist and calm expression his face but he still looked handsome with his hair in a light auburn color. Minutes passed but Nicole couldn’t take her eyes off the picture until sounds of footsteps were made that caused her to run to door to continue to seek the ateliers.

Finally arriving at Tiffany’s atelier, Nicole sees the door is actually open and enters to find a mess of paint and papers flying all over the place with Tiffany searching (more like tearing a hole in the place) for something in particular. “Oh hi…..” Tiffany had looked up and smile at her friend, a stain of blue ink on her cheek but her smile was still radiant.

Nicole put down her backpack and got on her knees close to her friend. “What are we looking for?” Nicole asked as she tried to separate papers from the ink, “Uh… my thesis on 17th century color decomposition” Her voice broke down in the middle of the sentence. “The one you’ve been working on for days?” Nicole saw her friend nod her head, Tiffany had been working hard to prove everyone she could do it but sometimes she would forget she was only human.

Grabbing her friend’s hands, Nicole stopped her from tearing papers apart from each other in a frenzy. “Listen, we’re going to clean this mess up, get something to eat and then I’ll help you with your thesis don’t worry” Nicole saw that her friend wanted to argue but came to her senses in realizing that she couldn’t do anything for her thesis. Grabbing ink stained papers from the floor, they soon cleared up the atelier and the paint that was on the floor and a bit on the walls.

The girls were giggling as they left the atelier and made their way to the campus to get something at the cafe that was close to the school, Tiffany was talking how she had gotten this great opportunity at this exposition in a downtown gallery, Nicole was listening to her until she noticed her friend had stopped talking and turn to her to see her staring in a direction which she then turn too.

A tall man with blonde hair seemed to immerse in his thoughts with a notebook in hand as he took mention of the details of the scenery into account, his pencil hanging from his mouth allowing both girls to take notice of his full lips, rings on his fingers that also showed signs of fading ink. Dressed in a casual manner, a red shirt with a denim jacket with some ripped jeans, he was oblivious to the attention he was getting from the students around him.

“Uh… Tiffany who’s that?” Nicole asked without turning to her friend, the man was literally too impossible to take your eyes off. “We call him Ken, he is my Drawing professor and the curator of the school” That made Nicole turn her head to Tiffany and her friend looked at her with a weak smile on her face before linking arms and dragging Nicole to their original destiny but not until she saw Tiffany look at Ken with longing in her eyes.

Pushing through the crowd while crossing the campus, they made their way to the cafe with Tiffany taking out her wallet to see if she had any money but Nicole puts a hand over to signal she is more than willing to pay. After getting their orders, they are finally able to sit down and relax. “So how was your Economics class?” Tiffany asked with her hands laced around her drink, maintaining a neutral expression on her face.

“A waste of time, woke up for nothing to be honest” Nicole took a sip of her cup while her friend watched her carefully, “Who is the professor?” Nicole’s fingers started tapping the table, there was the memory she pushed to the corner of her mind trying to come back just because her friend had asked an innocent question. “Professor Kim” As soon her words came out, Tiffany gasps almost knocking her drink over in the process. “What’s wrong?” Nicole’s eyes got wider on seeing her friend’s reaction, “Professor Kim? Are you sure??” Nicole could only nod at her friend but she still didn’t understand her reaction.

“That man good lord he is fine- but that’s not what I meant to say, he is really hard to have as a professor and he is one of most strictest on campus, I heard he was teaching in one of most prestige colleges internationally but came back here because he had a scandal inside of that school, something having to do with him being together with a student but no one ever found out if it was true….” Nicole gulped at the last part as her Tiffany seemed to dis roll a soap opera’s plot about her teacher. “To be fair, I think it’s just a rumor and he return because he missed home but we could never know” Tiffany spur her drink with the spoon and the two friends were left in a comfortable silence between each other.

Nicole however couldn’t push her memory of the man back into one of the corners of her mind, it was now plaguing her anywhere she went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, not enough action on this chapter but I want to establish the setting of this campus and the characters life to make them feel a little bit humane.  
> Now we all know who is the Drawing professor but what about the guy Nicole clashed against? Will he make another appearance again in the fic? Only time will tell  
> Find the reference in here of one of Vixx's era and you might be in luck for the next chapter.  
> Anyway, let's get this show on the road


	3. Butterfly Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain deal is made, more people make their appearance and finally the show is on the road.  
> Perhaps you should have read between the lines of what Professor said, you have walked into the trap.

There was the memory of her teacher, occupying every corner of her mind and the thousand different scenarios that emerged from that one single meeting. Nicole had gotten second hand embarrassment from some of them, a bit too cheesy was enough to make her shake her head in disbelief. “Hey are you okay?” Tiffany had put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, looking with concern in her eyes. “Uh yeah, just a bit annoyed about what happened because of the class you know?” Nicole forced a smile, even though she was growing closer to Tiffany, she still reserved some of her most inner thoughts to herself.

Tiffany nodded with her head and the two resume their walk back to the arts building yet when they entered they notice a string of violins playing and both concluded it was coming from the bottom floors where the major stage was built and used by those majoring in theater and music. The violins, followed by a soft melody in the piano conveyed a feeling of being in a ball, surrounded by guests doing the waltz.

“Professor Jung has returned from his trip, I thought he was expected to give a concert in Vienna today” Tiffany had a surprised expression on her face, although Nicole knew Professor Jung by reputation she would have to confess to have never seen the man in person, only in photos or videos of his concerts.

Nicole grabbed her friend’s hand but Nicole could only look at the staircase that lead to the inferior levels where the sound was coming from, the two of them made way to the atelier where they still had to clean up their mess and put together another thesis.

Nicole had sat down on one of the couches with the laptop on her hands while Tiffany was trying to find for some of the books with her notes - better term would be trying to dig a hole because the books were not there. “Where did I put those damn books ?? I swear I wrote it down the email of my teacher!” Tiffany was throwing stuff left and right, from brushes to small pots containing different paints to more paper being tossed.

Nicole couldn’t help but to smile at her friend, Tiffany always misplaced what was the most important for her at the time only to find it later when she doesn’t need it however her attention was then diverted to her phone, someone had already updated the group page of her class with a new notification. Sliding it open, Nicole was confused on seeing what had been written, “Professor Kim has sent his course’s guidelines, guys we’re fucked”, a file had been attached and Nicole clicked on it.

To say she was horrified was the least. “This man intends to make us all fail… or worse, die in the process” Nicole thought as she read the entire document, professor Kim expects at least 3 obligatory solo projects and 1 optional by the end of the semester, the first test you will take is not taken in consideration of the grade but if you fail you flunk the course; you need to maintain at least a GPA of 3.0. Other requirements were listed but Nicole’s mind had gone blank, there was no way in hell she could pass this course.

“What’s going on?” Tiffany’s voice made her rise her head from her hands, “Oh nothing, I know I’m not gonna pass Economics anymore” Nicole extended her phone to Tiffany so she could see the problem. Nicole heard her scroll down but all that plagued her mind was how she was gonna fail already at something, “Oh boy, yeah I heard some of the seniors who were his students say he does this” Tiffany sat down close to Nicole and embraced her. “Don’t worry, you’re my little doe and I’m gonna be here for you” Nicole looked up to her friend, Tiffany always called her little doe because of the way they met.

“Can’t you go talk to him? I’m sure if you explain things he could help you out on something” Nicole groaned on hearing Tiffany, she didn’t want to think of even talk to the man let along explain to him because she knows he will not back down from his regime.

“Just try, I know he isn’t going to change the entire program but give it a shot” Tiffany held her hand and gave her an expectant look and Nicole couldn’t resist the cuteness of her friend. “His office is open tomorrow morning as he said…” Nicole had admitted in defeat, Tiffany was right, she could at least give it a try.

The two friends resumed work, trying to salvage any small part of Tiffany’s thesis because the girl had forgotten to save it to a USB pen drive. The good thing was that the thesis was only due in two weeks so Tiffany had some time to write down a new one.

Some hours passed until Nicole left the atelier, she would see Tiffany in the apartment they shared but she was free for the rest of the day. Coming down from the upper floor and reaching the entrance level, Nicole did notice the melody had died down and had been replaced by a much softer lullaby.

“Curiosity killed the cat” The young man’s voice echoes in her mind as Nicole starts descending the staircase that leads to the old section of the building that held the stages. She knows better that she could run into some trouble but her interest was growing stronger by each passing minute, all she wanted was a glimpse of the person producing such music.

“Just a few seconds, he won’t notice my presence” Nicole thought as she reached a wide hallway filled with different paintings of several distinct people, composers and singers decorated the walls as to form a presage that the show will always go on. The lullaby was getting stronger, it was mostly a piano playing but Nicole could hear a faint sound of something else… something sharp.

The massive door that made it seem the entrance to an opera had been left a little bit open, just enough for Nicole to be able to pass through the crack and to show her a view of golden opera. The entire room is gigantic, several rows of seats existed before she could even get close to the stage, the red carpet underneath her feet trailing a path till the pit where the orchestra plays.

“This school is renowned for its orchestra” Nicole thought looking where the musicians would sit to play for the performance until she looks above, finally giving the stage a good look. The deep red curtains hang low, their weight imposing onto the floor since no play was going to be performed until the next month.

The melody however was there, still being played. “Where is it coming from?” Nicole thought till she discovered a small space between the curtains on the left side of the stage, where the notes were flowing from. Passing through the red curtains, no light was present in the shadows of the stage but Nicole took out her phone to illuminate her path to backstage where the lullaby was growing stronger, exiting the stage through the left she followed the sound down the hallway with her phone in hand to show her the way. Passing through the dressing rooms, she sees the plate with the words “Rehearsal Rooms” with the melody getting louder in her ears.

Slowly opening the door to reveal a short hallway with the door at the end left semi open, Nicole took small quiet steps to approach the frame and in her vision the back of a man appeared sitting in front of a piano, his fingers softly touching the keys as he played a sorrowful melody so enchanting Nicole didn’t notice the tiny cracking sound she made with the door she was leaning on. Suddenly the man stopped playing with a loud bang on the keys, Nicole held her breath while the man stood motionless, mere seconds passed but it felt like an eternity to her as the man slowly turned himself to look at the intruder.

Nicole felt her entire body turning to stone as the stranger faced her, his expression showing a mix of annoyance and curiosity towards who had disturb him but quickly vanished to a blank canvas, the man was handsome with feline kind features, his eyes examining the girl at the door as he stood up from his seat.

His black brushed up hair, his defined cheekbones and his cute set of lips however the aura the man produced was more of a nostalgia one, Nicole’s eyes widened on seeing him, he is tall, slim but with a broad chest and shoulders. Nicole shook her head to break free from the trance she was in and it took a few seconds for her to realize the situation she was in, mumbling some words of apology she grabs the doorknob and closes the door in a rush.

Her heart beating frantically in her chest while she ran back to the entrance of the building not looking back to see if the man was behind her trying to catch her, Nicole almost trips on the curtains but before she could fall she regains her balance at the edge separating the orchestra pit and the stage.

Nicole hears footsteps coming from the backstage area which causes her to jump from the stage on a impulse, hoping to land on the red carpet instead in the pit. Her feet touch the crimson rug and an exhale is heard but soon she remembers she doesn’t have time to stop on her tracks and proceeds to pick up her race before the man can catch up to her.

Before she is about to enter the hallway filled with paintings she hears a faded and soft “Wait” echoed in the opera but the door closes behind her before she could see the man standing on the stage looking where she once stood.

Nicole’s mind had gone blank, all she could do was run as fast as she could till she had reach the main hallway of the building where she had once entered before. With her back against the wall, a hand on her neck feeling the pulsations coming from her heart, she began to slide downwards (siting down in the process) trying to regain her breath.

“Curiosity killed the cat” A voice echoes in her head while she damns herself, of course Tiffany had told her Professor Jung was back, who would be down there playing in absolute solitude? Her heart had began to calm itself while she inhaled and exhale to help the process, in the hallway the only sounds being heard was her sighs till a small buzzing noise was broke her concentration.

A groan was heard as eyes met the message displayed on the screen. “Another meeting” A wave of frustration hit her as she rose from the floor and walked out of the building. The habit of putting memories or people in a dark corner of one’s mind and try to force to forget about its existence was sure to grown on her but Nicole, as she puts distance between herself and the edifice, can’t help but to think about the melody that got stuck in her head.

The next day, Nicole took advantage of the free time between classes to try her luck with Professor Kim, a feeling in her gut told her something was to happen but she dismissed it as merely the man refusing to even aid her. “I’m pretty sure many students before me have tried to ask him to be more merciful or at least to take pity on them yet he stood his ground, why would he change things for me?” Nicole thinks as she walks to the administration building, the automatic doors opening for her to enter. The front desk area reveals a long counter with three computers installed on top it with two young interns at the ends and an older woman in the center, all of them typing something in the respective computers.

Nicole took a look around and notice a group of tall men conversing close to a coffee vending machine, discussing budgets and projects that went way over her head. Returning her eyes back to the front desk, Nicole approached the older woman.

“Uh… excuse me?” Upon hearing Nicole’s words, the woman lifts her eyes to meet the young woman’s gaze, “How can I help you miss?” She kept typing even when assisting someone. “Good morning, I was looking for Professor Kim’s office?” The woman only extends an arm in the direction towards a couple of elevators with her eyes being brought back to the computer instead.

“3rd floor, then you follow the hallway to the right when you exit the elevator and it’s the door on the left” Nicole looks the way the woman had pointed, mumbled out some words of gratitude and following down the path that had been explain to her.

“I wonder if he is even inside of his office otherwise this was a waste of time” Nicole though as she clicked the button with the 3rd on it, the elevator music was some soft jingle that made her hum to it to distract her herself. A small bing sound indicated she had arrived to the 3rd floor with the cabin steadying itself and the doors quickly opening to reveal an empty intersection, with three hallways one to each side and the third going straight ahead.

Nicole moves to the right one, making her way to the end till she finds the office and comes across a door on the left like the woman had told her so. The door was semi open (not giving a view to the inside of room however) which lead to her knock on it and await for (hopefully) a response. A few seconds passed but Nicole felt he wasn’t there and she was wasting her time until a voice is heard. “Come in” A deep raspy voice is overheard and Nicole opens slowly the office door to find him on his desk with his glasses on looking at some files.

Nicole made her way into his office and had walked half the path to the desk when his voice made her stop on her tracks. “Please close the door” He didn’t raise his eyes from the stack of reports in his hands while Nicole looked behind her and walked back to close the door.

Taking a deep breath, Nicole started walking back till she was now closer to his desk, he even then didn’t lift up his eyes from whatever was consuming his attention. Nicole intertwined her hands together behind her back, twisting the small ring on her finger as she waited for him to be done with his task, she took advantage this somewhat long pause to look at him.

He was wearing a white shirt, this time buttoned up, with a dark blue tie hanging from the crook of the neck, his jacket was neatly settled in the backrest of his chair. Nicole noticed two things, one thing she had completely missed before and something new.

“His ears are pierced” Nicole thinks as she notices one earring and one ear-piercing on the cartilage of his left ear while his right ear had only an earring. Her eyes come further down and she notices he had rolled up his sleeves to his elbows (Nicole without realizing licks her lips) exposing two news tattoos on his forearms.

Professor Kim however puts down his right arm on the table, not allowing Nicole to get a better view of the design so she decides to focus on the one on his left forearm. “LXD? What does it stand for?” Nicole thinks while observing the drawing.

The girl’s eyes are fixated on the tattoo and she doesn’t realize her teacher has stopped to look at her to see why she is in his office. Professor Kim had looked up from his papers to give her some of his time and find out what she wanted but saw her eyes focusing on his tattoo so he allowed her to indulge for a while on her viewing pleasure while he took his.

Her long brown hair fell down on to the sides of her face not to the point obscuring her expression, she had her black jacket buttoned up except for the first two ones that upon a careful glance, he could discern to be a blue blouse underneath it (he did notice a small flash of the color gold, she probably has a necklace underneath it). He can recall her as one of the students from his class, the girl that came up to him about passing or failing.

Her eyes however demanded his attention, he notices the color of them is hazel with small details of gold. His eyes started to go down to find her lips. In a manner her lips seem to give a kissable impression, her bottom one a bit more full while her upper one was a bit thinner but had a more highlighted cupid’s bow. Professor Kim allowed himself to wonder what would be like to kiss those lips, would she be coy and blush? Or grin and kiss back?

It was time to break the trance she is in no matter what fantasies he had regarding her, he could always recall them later, Professor Kim chuckled on seeing her completely absent from reality. “Miss?” His words brought her back to reality in a matter of seconds, with her realizing the situation she was in. “Uh… Excuse me… I.. I-” Nicole starts to stutter and takes two steps back looking away from his arm even though her professor was still in the same position.

Nicole took a couple of breaths in obviously a bit embarrassed while Professor Kim had his elbow on the table, leaning his face (with the support of his fist) to look at his most likely student. “I’m led to believe you’re my student correct?” Professor Kim eyed her through his spectacles noticing a small hint on redness on her cheeks. A small grin appeared on his lips indicating he found endearing how the young woman in front him would blush.

“Focus Nicole, you’re making a fool out of yourself” The thought crosses her mind as she fixes her posture and looks into his eyes. “Professor I’m here about the guidelines you sent before..” As soon as she finished her sentence, the man had roll his eyes in frustration, every year the same old situation. “Perhaps you didn’t pay attention when I explained for the first time but I don’t change the rules for anyone at least without a good reason” He had rose from his seat and Nicole felt herself shrinking because of his height.

The look on his eyes say it all, he won’t change a thing he doesn’t care if you are truly helpless or how badly you need to pass his course. “Now if there’s no more pressing matters to discuss” He says as Nicole swallows dry while contemplating coming in to see him had been a complete waste of time, her hands shake a bit but she stops the trembling by grabbing the end of her shirt. “I see, excuse me then” Nicole nods with her head to her professor and notices he has sat down back into his chair, she turns back to go to the door and is facing it with hand on the knob.

“Oh this isn’t going to end like this” Nicole thinks as she grips the knob in her hand, her sudden boldness appearing from deep within her. “You don’t change the rules big guy? Guess what I’m going to pass your course and you won’t stop me” Courage fills her making her turn back to face him, he was again reading his files. Walking back to the desk, she settled her bag on one of the chair and put her hands on her waist. He looked up to find her looking at him with a passive smile on her face.

“Is there anything else?” His tone has a hint of annoyance because of the interruption of his work, he needed to get the report done and having a student changing her mind and throw a tantrum right now isn’t what he wants to deal with right now. He takes off his glasses but notices she isn’t fidgeting or blushing, as a matter of fact her smile becomes a bit wider.

Curious over this sudden change, he lays down the paper in hand and leans back in his chair. “Yes there is, you-” He raises an eyebrow on hearing the informal words coming out of her pretty mouth, oh no he won’t let that slide. “It’s either sir or Professor miss, you best be reminded of whom you’re speaking to” He watches her carefully to see if the unexpected courage would diminish but apparently it gave her more fire. “ _Sir_ ” He hears her say and notices the snark in her voice but it entertains him rather infuriating him.

Others had done the same as her and he hadn’t take it lightly but with her, he was more than curious to see how far she would go with it. “You sir said you don’t change the rules unless a very good reason is presented, what sort of reason do I need to have so I can pass this?” Her bluntness had seized her filter for her words making her appear harsher but there’s defiance in her eyes, the voice in her head had started to fill in her mind with crippling thoughts but her insolence had kept them away at least till she was done with him.

He chuckles as he rises from his chair, oh he finds this entertaining on seeing her defiance. With his glasses in one of his hands, he comes close to her to look right in her eyes. “What you’re asking for here Miss won’t come without a price, I hope you’re fully aware of that fact?” He sees the doubt form in her eyes but quickly disappears giving place to her courage or plain stupidity? He didn’t know he just found it amusing. “I am sir” She stood her ground and he liked that about her.

He sat on the desk. “I will help you with the work, give you private lessons, aid you in the projects required for the grade and maybe let you look at some old tests from the previous years” Upon hearing this Nicole’s face lights up, there was no example of a past test of his. The students went completely blind to the exam, this was an opportunity too good to pass.

“However I won’t tolerate slacking, the moment I see you’re not giving me excellency is the moment I flunk you and believe I won’t think twice about doing it” The warning was left in the air but it had made her feel the tension lingering in it.

Clenching her fist till her knuckles turn white, Nicole bites her bottom lip while thinking about the opportunity being presented to her. The risk is too high but in her mind, it just makes it all exciting. She wanted to rub in his face how hard working and superb student she could be and see him take back his words.

“I’m willing to pay the price, Professor will find me mostly obedient to receive any help you’re willing to waste on me and I will be the most grateful” Her words come out laced with a bit too much of sarcasm but all he does is grin.

“Then Miss, no one is to blame but yourself for the consequences” He looks her from top to bottom and grins, he hopes her boldness won’t vanish just like that he was having too much fun with that side of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this chapter was a trip, expect that certain musician to make an appearance again, hell expect everyone to come back eventually.  
> You might have noticed the tone of this fic, yeah my mind can't seem to pick one tone, it's either past tense or present tense.  
> I will be trying to keep that in mind to make the fic at least readable.


End file.
